stemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Acapellas
Vocals. Acapellas are vocals. Not only are they vocals, they're almost any vocals. Let's read the definition shall we? How do I know if I have an acapella? An acapella is the vocal track or vocal bounce of a song. It can be only the lead vocals, it can be only the Ad-Libs, it can be only the BG vocals. Acapellas are stems in most cases. Are there different types of acapellas? Yes, ohhh yes. There are the regular ones, which have all of the vocal tracks in them and have the effects in them as well. You'll hear these most often when you search for acapellas. There are also separated ones, such as a Lead Acapella, or a BG Acapella or even a BG Acapella (with Ad-Libs). Then you've got dry acapellas, which have none of the vocal effects on them except possibly tuning. These ones won't have all the reverb and such that sounds good with music alongside it, but not by itself. Dry acapellas are the ones most people go for. Dry acapellas can be separated also, Dry Lead Acapella, Dry BG Acapella, etc. Finally you've got RAW Acapellas, which are actually titled raw vocals. These have absolutely no effects on them at all and haven't been mastered. They are a multitrack part. They can be hard to find since most studios release mastered multitracks/stems. After those you've got the same ones, but DIY (except the raw ones of course). What are acapellas used for? Well there's: * Remixes * Mashups * DIY Stems * DIY Acapellas * DIY Instrumentals * Making different types of instrumentals * Making band tracks * Used as a band track for a cover. * Studying * + More Who has all these acapellas? Where do they come from? Studios export instrumental and acapella versions of their songs all the time. This is because other people are going to want them at some point. TV Stations and Advertisers always want instrumentals. Acapellas are usually not used by TV stations though. Radio stations on the other hand sometimes need them to fade out into other songs, or to make live mashups. DJs use them a lot for their mashups and song fading as well. Video games such as Rockband and Guitar Hero use acapellas as the vocal track in their games to allow players to sing to the songs. Well there's loads of these all over YouTube. Why are they rare at all? There are loads of acapellas, everywhere. However, what you're most likely seeing are covers and a capellas. There's a huge difference between acapella and a capella. Both are pronounced the same. (ahh-cuhh-pell-uhh) Acapellas - Defined above. A Capellas - These are versions of a song using entirely vocals. Sounds similar right? The only problem is that they also sing the guitar, bass, drums, and any other parts the song might be composed of. Making the entire track out of vocals. They are covers, not officials. The only two exceptions being Pentatonix and other such famous groups. Getting your hands on their stems is a good thing. The other exception is when they only cover the instruments, and use real vocal tracks as the vocal part of the A Capella. I would love to have some of these, how do I get them? Legally? Ask an artist, producer, or their agents for them. Buy them. Get them from Radio Stations that have licensing to do so. Otherwise you're guessing whether or not what you're getting is legal. Check out: * https://www.reddit.com/r/IsolatedVocals/ * http://literecords.com/forumdisplay.php?5-Acapellas * LiteRecords Another method is to get the real stems/multitracks of the songs you'd like and export your own acapellas, or use the only vocal track that is provided as an acapella.